Kemalangan(BBB School AU)
by Idontknowanymore UwU
Summary: Sudah 2 bulan berlalu,namun tiada sesiapa yang mahu bercakap dengan Halilintar kerana insiden tersebut.Sebagai seorang kawan,Yaya cuba untuk memberinya sokongan dan galakan walaupun cara yang dirancang itu tidak menjadi dek kebimbangannya itu. (BBBSchool!AU,BBBTripleSiblings!AU,Tiada kuasa,Bukan Sho-Ai)


Sudah 2 bulan berlalu.Rakan-rakannya mula khuatir dengannya.Seorang budak bertopi hitam-merah dengan lidahnya menghala ke depan itu sedang merenung ke luar jendela bilik darjah kelasnya.Entah apa yang sedang difikirkannya sekarang.Ia tidak menunjukkan apa-apa ekspressi yang menarik di mukanya,malah lebih sukar kerana matanya yang selalu ditutup oleh lidah topinya,bahkan langsung tidak ditunjukkan selepas insiden tersebut.Hanya mulutnya saja yang dapat menentukan emosinya,namun ia selalu mengukirkan raut masam di bibirnya.

Di sebelah mejanya pula ada sebuah meja tidak berpenghuni;entah berapa lama tuannya tidak hadir ke sekolah itu.Di atasnya ada sebuah pasu kecil putih bersama dengan dua kuntum mawar didalamnya.Ia beserta sekali dengan coretan kertas nota kecil yang bertulis,'**Semoga cepat sembuh,Taufan**'dikarang di kertas tersebut.Selepas insiden itu,ia tidak mahu lagi pandang mahupun menoleh kearah meja tersebut.Ia bahkan langsung cuba untuk mengelak daripada melakukan renungan mata dengan meja itu.

"Urm...Hali-"Budak itu memalingkan pandangannya ke arah suara tersebut.Didepannya adalah seorang gadis berhijab pink yang memanggilnya tadi.Dari raut wajahnya,gadis itu tahu yang budak itu,Hali,sangat marah kepadanya apabila masa termenungnya telah diganggu olehnya.Mukanya amat pucat dan badannya kelihatan lebih kurus berbanding semalam,seperti tidak sempat untuk sarapan pagi.Malah,ia juga tidak berganjak menuju ke kantin pada waktu rehat ini.Budak itu berdengus,lalu menanyakan gadis itu,"Ha,ada apa Yaya?"Gadis yang dipanggil Yaya itu mengeluarkan benda dari poketnya.Ianya sebungkus plastik yang penuh dengan keropok lekor yang masih panas,tapi hangat,lalu gadis itu berkata,"Nah.Ini keropok lekor yang saya belikan.Baik kamu makan ini.Tak baik kalau tak makan tau,gastrik nanti."Hali terdiam.Yaya berasa rimas.Dia memang perlu berasa begitu kerana emosi Hali tidak boleh dijangka sama sekali.Ada kalanya ia baik dan boleh menjadi sebaliknya.

'Adakah dia masih marah kerana menggangunya dari renung dari jendela itu?Atau saya sedang melakukan perkara yang salah,bercakap dengannya ketika anginnya tidak baik?'Fikiran Yaya mula berpusing-pusing dengan anggapannya yang tidak bagus.Ternyata sangkaannya meleset sama sekali apabila Hali mengambil plastik keropok lekor tersebut dari tangannya dengan elok lalu ringkasnya menjawab,"Terima kasih."Yaya tersenyum.Selepas kejadian kemalangan yang berlaku di perkarangan sekolah yang melibatkan motosikal tiga beradik kembar tersebut dengan sebuah kereta kuning yang tiba-tiba memecut di simpang bulatan,keadaan terus berubah 180 darjah.

Hanya Hali sahaja yang terselamat dan mendapat kecederaan yang ringan di siku dan lututnya.Manakala salah seorang dari adik kembarnya mengalami koma berpanjangan dan seorang lagi telah meninggal dunia di tempat kejadian;sekurang-kurangnya itulah apa yang Hali katakan pada keesokan harinya,dengan air matanya yang bercucuran jatuh ke lantai kelasnya.Matanya pun tidak ditunjukkan sama sekali walau air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya pada hari tersebut.Sejak dari kejadian itu,dia mula untuk menjauhi hubungannya dengan rakan-rakan baiknya.Telefon pintarnya tidak diangkat,malah mesej kawannya pun tidak dibalas.Tetapi,Yaya yakin yang dia mula untuk menjadi seperti dirinya yang dahulu,bak kata orang tua,'Yang lama jangan diungkit,yang baru jangan dilupakan,'.

Petang itu,salah seorang daripada kawan Yaya datang menemuinya,lalu mengatakan bahawa Hali hendak berjumpa dengannya di tepi padang sekolah.Yaya menurut lalu pergi ke tempat yang dikatakan itu.Kelihatan Hali telah mununggunya.Entah berapa lama ia berdiri di tempat tersebut.Yaya mula berasa ragu-ragu.'Apa yang dia mahukan darinya sehinggakan menyuruh rakannya memanggilnya sampai wajah rakannya sudah pucat lesi dibuatnya?'Perlahan-lahan dia mula mendekatinya.Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat seperti sebuah penumbuk.Yaya mula merasa takut.'Alamak!Ini mesti sebab ganggunya pagi tadi!'Dia pun menutup matanya.Hali dengan lembutnya menarik tangan kiri Yaya lalu meletakkan benda pada tapak tangannya.Bunyi-bunyi seperti logam kecil bergesel mula didengarinya.Yaya mula membuka matanya.Alangkah terkejutnya dia yang diberikannya adalah seberapa duit-duit syiling.Dibilangnya satu-persatu sehingga mencukupi RM1."Amacam-dah cukup bilangannya?"Tanya Hali.Dengan gagapnya,dia menjawab,"I-iya,cukup.."Entah mengapa dia menjawab soalannya dengan gagap sekali,mungkin kerana dia yang sepatutnya bercakap dahulu ataupun kata-katanya yang mula menjadi sedikit sosialis dari sebelumnya.

Tunggu dulu,...sosialis?Hali bukannya seorang sosialis tetapi seorang yang sepi dan suka bersendiri.Malah,ia tidak pernah langsung memulakan ucapannya dahulu mahupun berbicara dengan sesiapa.Jikalau ada,hanya komplimen dan kata-kata kasar termasuk sarkastik yang ia mampu luahkan dari lubuk hatinya.Jika begitu,mengapa ia selalu menghindari diri dan rakannya apabila nada percakapannya dihadapannya amat sosialis dan mudah sahaja difahami bak-

"Tunggu kejap!Kau-"

Sebelum dapat menghabiskan katanya,sosok tubuh itu hilang sekelip mata seperti angin sepoi-sepoi bahasa.Yaya mula bingung,namun dia mula faham apa yang berlaku.Dia pun mula melangkah keluar dari sekolah dan menuju ke rumahnya untuk berehat dari apa yang berlaku pada dirinya yang berlaku di sekolahnya hari ini.Raut senyum terukir di bibirnya sepanjang perjalanan itu,memikirkan apa yang telah berlaku.

Di hospital...

Hali tiba di hospital.Dia pun manaiki tangga ke tingkat 1 hospital itu dan masuk kedalam tandas lelaki sambil mengendong sebuah beg merah yang besar.Apabila didalam tandas tersebut,dia pun menukar baju sekolahnya dan menggantikannya dengan baju hood biru berjalur putih.Dia juga menukar topi hitam-merahnya dengan topi putih jalur biru serta kuning dengan posisi lidah topinya ke kanan,sekaligus menampakan sepasang mata beriris warna biru langit.Selepas siap menukar pakaian,dia pun keluar dari tandas lelaki dan memulakan langkah seribu terus menuju ke salah satu bilik wad lalu membukanya sambil dengan seringai menampakkan gigi putihnya ia menjerit,"HAI ABANG-ABANG!RINDU AKU TA-"

Buk!

Satu pukulan hinggap tepat pada kepalanya dari abang kembar sulungnya,Gempa."Kalau ya pun,ketuklah dulu atau bagi salam sebelum masuk.Ni tidak!Tak pasal-pasal Hali tersedak sup ayam yang diberi jururawat tadi,"Marah Gempa.Taufan meluru ke Hali yang berada pada katil hospital lalu mencelah,"Wah!Sup ayam?!Boleh kasi sikit-""KAU DENGAR KE TAK APA YANG AKU CAKAP NI?!"Jerit Gempa.Satu lagi pukulan hinggap di kepalanya itu.

Ya,yang sebenarnya mereka bertiga **memang** terlibat dalam kemalangan tersebut,namun tiada sesiapa yang tercedera.Hanya abang kedua kembarnya,Halilintar yang mendapat kecederaan teruk pada seluruh tubuhnya kerana menjadi pemandu motosikal tersebut.Disebabkan kondisi Hali yang teruk itu,Gempa mendapatkan keizinan daripada pihak sekolah untuk memberinya cuti untuk membenarkannya menjaga Hali sehingga sembuh,namun dengan syarat bahawa Taufan **wajib** hadir ke sekolah pada masa tersebut.Namun,disebabkan Taufan tidak tahu hal ini yang kemudiannya diberitahu di lain hari,dia bimbang yang abang-abang kembarnya akan mendapat surat amaran dari pihak sekolah dan akan dibuang sekolah.Jadi,dia mula memberitahu informasi-informasi palsu tersebut dan juga menangis palsu untuk meyakinkan kawan sekelasnya,termasuk ketua kelasnya bahawa abang-abangnya berada dalam kondisi teruk dan dibawa ke hospital.Mujur Gempa tahu tentang hal ini lalu memberitahu Taufan perkara yang sebenar,namun tidak tahu yang Taufan sudah melakukannya tanpa Gempa sedar.

Dan pasal Taufan perlu memakai dan menyamar sebagai Hali?Yang sebenarnya,Gempa tersilap menyatakan pihak sekolah bahawa yang sedang dalam proses pemulihan itu adalah Taufan,bukannya Hali.Takut untuk meminta kebenaran pihak sekolah untuk kali kedua(kerana sudah malu memintanya pada kali pertama),dia meminta Taufan untuk menyamar sebagai Halilintar dan ikut sifatnya juga,kerana tidak mahu diketahui dan dimarahi oleh pihak sekolah.Tambahan pula,ia juga berguna untuk Taufan menambahkan kematangannya dan mempelajari untuk berdikari di sekolahnya tanpa bersenang-lenang lagi.Ia juga sebagai hukuman untuknya kerana memberi Halilintar menjadi pemandu motosikal pada hari tersebut.

-Tamat-


End file.
